LASSITUDE
by lalala1995
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre, Harry vit dans la banlieue moldue, il est seul et va mal, mais personne ne s'en rend compte...jusqu'au jour où Draco est obligé d'aller vivre chez lui
1. Chapter 1

Bon Allez je me lance dans une nouvelle fic!

J'en ai envie!

Voila une HP/DM assez mimi, genre plutot drama, pas trop gore et classé M^^

Laissez des reviews surtout!

Aufait ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ils appartiennent à J.K ROWLING. (dommage^^)

* * *

Harry Potter, voila qu'il était

Héro du monde sorcier

Autrefois, il avait été adulé et aimé...

Parfois aussi détesté, discrédité et trainé dans la boue...

Mais bon tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Désormais il n'appartenait plus au monde magique...Non définitivement.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il vivait comme un simple moldu dans la banlieu Parisienne.

Il habitait dans un petit studio miteux à presque une heure du centre de la capitale où il vivait.

Le matin il était obligé de se levé à 5h pour être à l'heure à son travail. Et oui le survivant travaillait. Non il ne faisait pas des tours de passe-passe dans une roulotte de médium...

Il travaillait comme maçon de 6h50 à 19h00, avec seulement 30 min le midi pour manger, puis le soir il avait à peine le temps de sauté dans le métro qu'il enchainait avec son métier de serveur dans un bar miteux, de 19h30 à 23h et enfin il finissait en beauté sa journée comme videur dans une boite réputée.

Il ne rentrait chez lui que vers 3h30, exténué et énervé.

Toute la semaine il carburait au café et au cigarette. Deux verres le matin, deux le midi, trois à la fin de son premier métier et presque un toutes les heures quand il était en boite...Quand au cigarettes...il venait de passer à trois paquets il y avait moins d'un mois.

C'est ainsi que ses semaines se passaient. Epuisantes...Il était sans cesse sur les nerfs. Son métier de maçon le fatiguait. Il se blessait souvent au dos en portant des sacs trop lourds, et parfois même aux bras et aux jambes...

Peu à peu son physique se dégradait. Il se forçait à manger malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu l'appétit depuis déjà de nombreuse années, car il savait que dans son état, ne pas se nourrir signifierait la fin. Il avait tout de même beaucoup maigri. Il perdait sans cesse du poids sans qu'il parvienne à y faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenanit pas comment il tenait encore. Ses nuits très courtes étaient encore peuplés de cauchemards. Toute la journée il pensait à dormir. C'était la seule chose qu'il désirait dans sa vie. Dormir. C'était une obscession. C'était sa récompense quand il était enfin en week-end le Dimanche matin à 3h30.

Alors il rentrait chez lui et s'effondrait comme une masse dans son lit.

Il ne prenait plus la peine de ranger son appartement. Il mangeait toujours sur son lieu de travail, le midi comme le soir. Quand à son petit déjeuner...euh...les bols s'entassaient dans l'évier en une pile vertigineuse. Il rentrait toujours trop épuisé pour les laver, c'est pour ça qu'il achetait vite fait à la superette du coin, sur le chemin du retour, de nouveaux bols...-.-" Il devait en avoir bien une trentaine pour lui tout seul.

Il ne mangeait pas non plus le dimanche...non, il dormait. Tout le dimanche. Se réveillant en hurlant toutes les heures, il sommnolait, dans une sorte de semi coma jusqu'au lendemain matin..où tout recommençait.

Chaque semaine il se disait qu'il devait tenire jusqu'à la suivante...et ainsi de suite...depuis quatre ans.

Mais à un moment il allait craquer mais ça...il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il trimait comme un fou pour payer son loyer. Après il lui restait toutes les charges à payer. Sans enfant, et avec un métier stable, il ne bénéficiait d'aucune aide pourtant il devait rembourser l'emprunt que...Ron avait fait pour acheter une maison à Hermione et sa belle petite famille.

Oui, il avait fait ça.

Oui il avait joué le pigeaon de service. Mais il en avait eut besoin.

Après la mort de Fred, la blessure de Georges, l'attaque de la maison Weasley, il s'était senti tellement coupable qu'il avait "tué" tout son argent pour leur repayer leur maison qui avait flambé.

Et quand Ron lui avait demandé s'il lui restait assez d'argent pour l'aider à payer( lui payer à 95% en réalité) la maison qu'il voualait acheté pour sa femme et ses futurs enfants, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Et c'était dans une superbe villa que désormais son ex meilleur ami vivait. Car oui, ils avaient coupé les liens quand Harry n'en pouvant plus du monde sorcier avait décidé de repartir chez les moldus.

Cependant il continuait encore de rembourser le prêt de cette maison et continuerait encore pendant près de 10 ans de sa vie.

Harry dormait. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, pleurant et suppliant quand soudain le téléphone sonna.

-Harry! c'est Albus comment vas-tu? J'ai mis le haut parleur, je suis avec Minerva, Severus et Draco et...

-Mais bordel! hurla le petit brun venant enfin de réaliser que le vieux sénil à qui il avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler, l'appelait en pleine nuit. En plein milieu de son sommeil. Son sommeil. Cette chose si rare. Cette chose indispensable à sa survie. Alors ça non.

-Harry tu ne dis rien? tu vas bien?

-NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN! VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE!

-Mais tu ne réponds pas le reste de la journée, d'ailleurs où es-tu?

-CELA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS! PAS DU TOUT! LAISSEZ MOI DORMIR MERDE!

-Harry, je voulais te dire que Draco va venir vivre chez toi pendant quelques jours.

-JE RACCROCHE! ...ATTENDEZ! QUOIIIIIIIII? MALEFOY! MAIS POURQUOI ? Non mais sérieux, arrêtez.

La voix de Harry se fit plus faible mais personne ne le remarqua.

-J'ai besoin de dormir, arrêtez vos conneries.

-Bien Harry nous allons te laisser dormir, le jeune Draco emmènagera chez toi demain vers 18h, j'espère que tu lui aura préparer une chambre.

Bip Bip Bip.

Dumbledore regarda le combiné qu'il tenait dans la main. Harry venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

Le vieux fou se tourna vers le jeune homme blond et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Draco, tu vas bientôt revoir notre cher survivant.

-oh, quelle joie! ironisa l'ex serpentard

En réalité, il avait assez hâte de revoir son ancien rival mais cela il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Harry quand à lui se rendormit sans même avoir eut le temps de reposer le combiné.

* * *

Bon alors, ça vous as plus?

Il n'y a pas trop de fautes?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors le chapitre 2

Le voila.

J'attends vos review avec impatience^^

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Draco poirotait dans le "salon" de Harry.

Oui "salon" car Harry vivait dans un studio, aussi il n'y avait qu'une pièce en plus de la salle de bain et des toilettes.

Dans un coin de cette pièce se trouvait un lit, dans un autre une table, une plan de travail, un four et une plaque chauffante.

Entre la "cuisine' et la "chambre", se trouvait un canapé défoncé. C'était le seul mobilier qui occupait la pièce.

Draco se demandait déjà comment il allait faire pour survivre dans cette espace si aixigu, surtout si le pot Potter ne venait même pas l'acueillir.

22h

Cela faisait quatre heures que Malefoy attendait le survivant. Il commençait à être énervé. Il pensait que Harry l'agresserait, l'insulterait, voudrait le virer de chez lui...mais pas qu'il l'ignorerait purement et simplement.

Rah, cela le mettait en rage.

En plus il avait beau fouillé les placard, il n'avait trouvé qu'un paquet de biscuit rassis, des paquets de cigarrette, bien que l'appartement ne sente nullement le tabac, et des dizaines de paquet de café.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait que la machine à café qui semblait avoir servit il y avait pas longtemps et chose étrange, il n'y avait que de bols dans l'évier. Des dizaines de bols. Potter devait être toqué. D'ailleurs il l'était déjà au temps de Poudelard.

Enfin bref, Draco était fatigué, il avait peu dormi la nuit dernière en raison des évènements qui l'avait poussé à devoir aller vivre chez Potter et il en avait marre d'attendre.

Il décida donc de se couché, que cela plaise ou non au propriétaire, dans le seul lit de l'appartement.

En s'enfouissant sous la couette qui semblait ne pas avoir été changé depuis un bout de temps Draco ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer fortement l'odeur de Potter. Un parfum délicat, un peu fruité, un peu sucré, envoutant et pourtant si subtil.

Il s'endormit finalement sans avoir défait sa valise, se demandant où avait bien put disparaitre Potter.

3h37.

C'est l'heure qu'affichait le réveil d'Harry quand celui-ci poussa enfin la porte de son appartement.

Il était épuisé. A la boite, ça avait mal tourné, il avait dû virer un mec complètement torché et celui-ci l'avait violement frappé sous l'oeil; lui faisant un beau bleu sous la pommette droite.

Il aurait pû s'appitoyer sur le fait que cela abimait sa peau si pâle déjà marquée par ses immenses cernes noirs mais il était trop épuisé pour y prêter la moindre attention.

Il alluma la minable ampoule qui pendait du plafond éclairant mal la pièce et fut surpris de découvrir une touffe de cheveux blonds émergeant de sous sa couette.

Son lit.

Un instant il failli allé se blottir sous sa couette au côté de l'homme s'y trouvant mais il se dit, dans un éclair de lucidité, que le blond n'apprécierait pas.

Il se contenta de soulever doucement la couverture et d'observer quelques minutes le visage paisible de son ancien ennemi qui dormait à poing fermé avant de se détourner.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, changea de caleçon , enfila un gros pull, car il n'avait pas d'autre couette, et alla s'étendre sur le canapé défoncé.

A peine sa tête eut-elle touché le coussin qu'il s'endormi, s'évanouissant presque de fatigue.

Le lendemain matin quand Draco se réveilla, il fut désapointé de ne toujours voir personne. Pourtant un mot sur la table coincé sous une tasse de café, désormais froid, lui prouva que Harry était passé.

Le mot avait été cribouillé rapidement et était bref:

_Malefoy, fais comme chez toi._

_S'il y a quoique ce soit que tu veuille, descend à la superette du coin, tu ne peux pas la louper, je t'ai laissé 8 euros, j'espère que ça suffira. Je te demande juste de ne pas dire à tout le monde où je vis. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai quitté le monde des sorciers. _

_H.P_

Ok, comme ça c'était clair. Pas même un ptit bonjour, ou un petit sarcasme, rien...Potter ne daignait même plus prendre la peine de le charier. Décevant.

Oui vraiment décevant.

Bon. Quelle heure était-il?

11h, ouah! il avait bien dormi, plus de douzes heures. Fallait croire qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Bon ce soir il devrait être en état d'attendre le retour de Potter quitte à veiller jusqu'à 4h du matin.

Bon en attendant, Dumbledore lui avait dit de sortir le moins possible, mais il n'allait tout de même pas resté toute la journée enfermé dans cet appartement minable et étroit comme tout.

Apparement la supérette n'était pas loin. Il allait donc y fair un petit tour, au moins pour ne pas mourrir de faim.

-.-.-.-.-

Bon quand il avait dit être près à attendre Potter jusqu'à quatre heure du matin...il ne pensait pas devoir vraiment le faire.

2H58.

Mais bordel! Que faisait Potter. S'il croyait que faire la fête jusqu'à des heures indues au lieu d'acueillir Draco Malefoy, le grand, le beau, était sérieux alors il se trompait.

3h31

Draco commençait vraiment à pété un plomb.

Mais vraiment que faisait Potter. Et puis quand tu faisais la fête tard le soir, tu n'étais pas sensé dormir toute la journée du lendemain? Dans ce cas pourquoi quand il s'était réveillé Potter n'était-il pas là? Et puis il aurait dû lui hurler dessus pour avoir pris son lit, non?

Draco allait renoncer et aller se coucher quand soudain la clef tourna dans la serrure.

Le coeur du blond ratta un battement quand il vit sa Némésis entré dans la pièce.

Il se leva et l'agressa directement:

-Alors Potter t'ose enfin venir me faire face.

-Draco, souffla Harry, je vois que tu es bien arrivé.

Et sans un regard de plus il se dirigea vers le canapé.

Il prit le pull s'y trouvant et commença à se déshabillé sous les yeux ahuris de Draco.

-Hé Potter tu comptes faire quoi là?

-Euh, laisse moi réfléchir...pioncer. ça te va comme réponse?

-Non mais tu te fou de moi? Je débarque chez toi et non, tu ne me pose même pas de question ni rien? T'es sûr que tu va bien?

-Ecoute là, je vais dormir on en parlera...euh...

Quand aurait-il le temps de parler?

-Plus tard, acheva-t-il.

-Nan, nan, ça va pas ça. Comment ça se fait que tu vis dans un appart aussi pourri. je ne vais pas supporter sa longtemps. Ta douche ne cesse d'alterné chaud puis froid, tes toilettes puent, t'as rien a mangé, pas de couvert, tu ne fais jamais ta vaisselle, tes draps n'ont pas été changé depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, ton four chauffe à peine, tu n'as pas de machine à laver, ni de ces trucs moldus pour sécher le linge...comment je vais pouvoir vivre ici.

-Ecoute Malefoy...

-Non je n'écoute pas! C'est quoi cette merde. T'es le sauveur du monde sorcier, tu dois avoir largement de quoi vivre alors pourquoi on est là?Tu me laisse seulement 8 euros pour acheter à bouffer...Tu le fait exprès pour me faire chier. Avoue ce n'est pas ta vrai maison, tu as emmènagé là dès que tu as su que j'allais venir. T'es vraiment un con.

-Malefoy...

-Si ça avait été l'inverse, moi je t'aurai acueilli au manoir. Même si je te déteste j'aurai au moins eut la descence de te présenter un logement convenable. Je t'aurais virer dès que possible mais je ne t'aurais pas imposer de vivre dans un environnement si insalubre et...

-BORDEL MALEFOY JE VIS DANS CET ENVIRONNEMENT INSALUBRE DEPUIS QUATRE ANS? ALORS TU TE LA BOUCLE ET TU ME LAISSE DORMIR MERDE!

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco remarqua enfin l'état du jeune homme face à lui.

Les marques de fatigue, d'épuisement qui défigurait Harry lui sautèrent soudain au yeux.

Ses joues creusées, son visage amaigri, sa peau translucide, les cernes immenses qui lui barraient le visage, son regard éteint, ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules, sa main qui s'appuyait contre le dossier du canapé, l'empêchant de chanceler et sa voix qui se faisant essouflé...

-Malefoy, je te suppli de me laisser dormir.

Le blond contempla un instant son rival qui venait de le supplier pour la première fois de sa vit.

Il aurait dû en être fier, heureux et profiter de se moment pour le trainer dans la boue.

Mais il n'était plus le petit con perfide qu'il était à Poudelard.

Biensur il était toujours narcissique, fier, autoritaire, manipulateur, charmeur, mais il avait également gagné en maturité et n'éprouvait plus ce plaisir malsain à dégradé les gens.

Harry quand à lui n'en pouvait plus.

Revoir Darco l'avait torturé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ses anciens sentiments enfouis au fond de son coeur étaient remonté avec une force étonnante. Ils croyaient s'être enfin débarrasser de sa vieille obsession pour ce blond crapuleux. Ces sentiments si complexes et si profond qui avait failli le détruire à Poudelard.

Au boulot, ses pensées n'avaient cessé de vagabonder le ramenant des années en arrière. Il se souvenait avec une précision étonnate de chaque fois qu'il avait eut affaire à Malefoy, quand il avait refusé de lui serré la main, quand il s'était battu en duel, leur insulte, leurs coups, leurs courses en balais lors des matchs de Quiditch...Et un puissant sentiment de nostalgie avait envahit son coeur.

Tout cela lui manquait atrocement...il en prenait conscience.

Il jetta un regard à Draco qui continuait de le fixer en silence, puis s'assit sur le canapé et balaya la pièce du regard.

Il fronça les sourcils. Voila à quoi il était réduit. Et maintenant Malefoy était là pour voir la misère dans laquelle il vivait.

-Pourquoi tu es là? agressa soudain Harry.

-Hein?

Là Draco se dit qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Quand il voulait parler, Harry l'envoyait bouler et là d'un coup...le brun commençait à poser des questions.

-ça t'interresse maintenant?

-Oui, souffla Harry en se massant les tempes.

-T'es vraiment toqué Potter.

-Merci Malefoy, très aimable. Bon, tu m'explique?

-ok ok Potty mais c'est assez long.

Harry se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, bailla, cligna deux fois des yeux, tentant de les garder ouvert, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco faisait face à Harry assis à la petite table sur laquelle était posé un cendrier et un bol de café fumant qu'exceptionnellemnt Harry avait lavé.

Draco lui, avait refusé la boisson car il savait que s'il en buvait, il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir après.

Bref, il dévisageait le petit brun qui une cigarette à la main, buvait à petite gorgée le liquide noir et fumant.

-Euh Potter t'as l'air creuvé?

-Je le suis, grogna le survivant.

-Bon, je sais que c'est moi qui te chariait pour qu'on parle, mais en fait...t'es sur que tu devrais pas dormir, t'as l'air à bout.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je te donne juste un conseil.

-Oui bah ton conseil tu sais où tu peux te le mettre.

-Hé Potter, tu ne me parle pas comme ça.

-Pff, ouais ouais si tu veux. Bon alors, pourquoi tu dois débarquer chez moi?

-En fait, tu dois le savoir, mais je n'ai jamais été mangemort.

-Ouais je sais, quel est le rapport?

-En sixième année après avoir refusé de tué Dumbledore, j'ai été emprisonné dans les cachots de Voldemort...

-Tu prononce son nom maintenant? le coupas Harry.

-J'ai changé Potter. Il va falloir que tu t'en rende compte.

-Bon au final pourquoi t'es làààhààà, dit Harry dans un énorme baillement qui lui fit monté les larmes aux yeux.

-Donc je disais que j'avais été emprisonné et torturé dans les cachots de Voldemort jusqu'à ce que j'aprenne qu'en réalité Dumbledore n'avait fait que stimuler sa mort. J'ai donc tout tenté pour rejoindre l'ordre du phénix...et j'y suis parvenu. Au moment où mon gardien entrait dans la cellule pour m'apporté mon repas je me suis échappé. J'ai rejoins l'ordre mais tu ne l'a jamais su. Tu étais à Poudelard et cinq jour après tu tuais le mage noir et disparaissais de la surface du monde sans laisser de trace.

-hn.

-Ou étais-tu d'ailleurs?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

-Potter t'es lourd.

-...

-Pff, franchement...

-...J'étais dans le coma Malefoy. Mais on parlait de pourquoi tu es là?

-Pourquoi étais tu dans le coma? Pourquoi tu a quitté le monde sorcier?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Malefoy?

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé tes amis derrière toi?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Pourquoi les as-tu abandonné lachement après toutes les pertes qu'ils ont subi, siffla le blond.

-JE N'AI ABANDONNE PERSONNE! s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. Comment oses-tu dire que je les ai abandonné?

-Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'entends.

-Quoi?

Harry mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que sous-entendait Malefoy.

-Tu..., souffla-t-il.

Il se rassit fixant Draco avec un regard perdu:

-Ils disent ça.

-euh...certains.

-Qui?

-Weslay.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeus un instant.

-Potter?

Harry releva la tête et souffla d'une voix sans timbre:

-Il peut penser ce qu'il veut. Mais toi, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là?

-Et toi ce qu'il c'est passé après ton combat contre Voldemort.

-Bordel! Je n'ai rien a t'expliquer! C'est pas moi qui débarque chez toi, alors maintenant tu la fais courte et tu me dis pourquoi tu es là?

-En court?

-Oui putin!

-J'ai trahit le maître et ça mon père et les mangemorts encore en liberté ne l'ont pas supporté. Désormais ils me traquent. Dumbledore à penser que chez toi je serais plus en sécurité.

-En gros, il y a maintenant ton père et sa clique risquent de débarquer ici?

-euh...

-C'est ça oui ou merde?

-Oui.

-Ptin!

Harry se leva d'un bond et jetta son bol par terre faisant sursauté violement le blond qui regarda les débris de verre et le café répandu sur le sol.

Le brun alla s'assoir sur le canapé et s'y roula en boule, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras.

* * *

Eeeeeeet...Coupez!

Alors ça vous a plu?

C'était comment? Bien? Génial? Nul? A chier?

Ne soyez pas trop sévère ;) et veuillez m'excusez pour les fautes^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors le chapitre 3

Le voila.

J'attends vos review avec impatience^^ Et vous remercie de tout coeur pour ceux que vous m'avez laissé !

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry ne l'avait jamais laissé le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse et là...

Le blond soupira puis s'agenouilla à côté du canapé.

Oui il avait changé. Il n'était plus le gamin que Harry avait connu à Poudelard, il avait grandi, il était plus mature et plus sure de lui. Il avait cessé ses gamineries et pitreries.

-Potter, appela-t-il.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras.

-Potter.

-Laisse moi dormir.

-Potter répond moi.

-Fou-moi sa paix, jdois me levé dans 40 min.

-Quoi?

-Je commence à travailler à 7h00

-Mais t'es malade Potter, pourquoi tu rentres si tard, si tu dois te lever pour travailler tôt.

-Je travaille, murmura Harry.

-Tu travailles?

-Oui, laisse moi je dois dormir.

-Harry c'est quoi ce bazard, tu te couche à 4h du matin pour te lever à reprendre le boulot à 7h00.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle Harry?

-Depuis quand as-tu ce train de vie?

-Ferme la et laisse moi pioncer.

-Réponds-moi.

-Je n'ai absolument pas à répondre à un connard de fils à papa pourri gâté et qui n'est rien de plus qu'une fouine bondissante.

-C'est ce que tu penses de moi?

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Sans un mot de plus le blond se redressa et partit se coucher.

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet puis après une hésitation, grogna:

-Merci Potter de me laisser ton lit.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ralluma la lampe de chevet et découvrit que Harry dormait déjà à poings fermés.

Il resta un instant à contemplé les traits tirés de l'ex griffondor puis soupirant, il éteignit la lampe et partit lui aussi rejoindre le pays des songes.

Ce matin lorsque son réveil sonna Harry n'eut pas la force de lever le bras pour éteindre le réveil.

Il était plongé dans un semi-sommeil et souhaitait tout sauf en sortir.

La sonnerie stridente lui semblait lointaine, il ne jugeait pas utile de l'arrêter. Elle ne le génait pas.

Mais soudain une voix irritée cria:

-Bon tu l'éteins ton réveil Potter où je viens te botter le cul pour que tu sorte du lit.

Cette voix sembla faire jaillir la lumière dans l'esprit de Harry puisqu'il se redressa brusquement et éteignit l'atroce "biiiiiip, biiiiiiiiiip, biiiiiiiip" qui avait osé interrompre la nuit de l'ex Prince des serpentards.

Cependant celui-ci se rendormit aussitôt, alors que le survivant se levait péniblement et se dirigeait vers la douche sans même allumé la lumière.

Harry se prépara vite, troublant le silence seulement par le bruit de la douche et celui de la machine à café.

Il prit son sac à dos, y glissa deux sandwichs bas prix, trois paquets de clopes, deux thermos de café chaud, de l'aspirine et un paquet de vitamine C et sortit, prenant soin de ne pas faire claquer la porte.

Il n'était que 5h30, il avait fait vite car il vait une course à faire avant de se rendre au boulot.

Il se dirigea vers la superette ouverte 24/24 h et y entra. Il slaloma rapidement entre les rayons et se dirigea vers la caisse, son panier rempli de deux pizzas surgelées, d'un paquet de riz, d'un paquet de pâte, d'un paquet de jambon, et d'une tarte aux pommes. Il allait presque payer quand il fit demi tour. Il prit un paquet de pavé de saumon, des pommes et des yaourts, ainsi que des infusions de thé, du pain, de la confiture et du lait.

Bon il espérait qu'avec ça Malefoy serait content car sur les 50 euros qu'il lui restait de son salaire une fois les charges payées, il venait d'en dépenser pas loin de 25.

Il remonta en quatrième vitesse dans son appart, mis tout dans le frigo et gribouilla un mot qu'il posa sur la table.

Il partit ensuite un peu précipitemment; il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour arriver à la gare.

Quand Draco se réveilla, il mit quelques temps à se ressituer. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Potter avait eut l'air dans un salle état. Sa formation de médicomage lui avait permis de déceller immédiatment le manque de sommeil flagrant chez le brun, et il se demandait comment il trouvait encore la force d'aller travailler.

Lui même après une bonne nuit de repos, n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever.

Il resta donc encore une petite heure au lit, réflechissant et maudissant le Griffondor pour les insultes qu'il lui avait dîtes la vieille. Bon ,il savait que la fatigue rendait irritable mais il n'était pas un saint tout de même. Il n'allait pas dire Amen et tendre l'autre joue.

Quand la pendule indiqua 12h20, il décida de se lever et d'aller calmer son estomac qui commençait à se faire sentir.

Mais avant ça, une bonne douche.

Il apprécia moyennement l'alternance chaud, froid de la température de l'eau mais y passa quand même un bon moment, un très long moment, 30 min pour être précis, se disant que la facture vaudrait pour les insultes de la vieille.

Il prit ensuite une serviette de bain et se sécha avant de revenir dans la pièce principal.

Toujours en serviette, il soupira en se disant qu'il n'y aurait rien dans le frigo, en effet son expédition à la supérette s'était soldé d'un échec puisqu'il n'avait rien trouvé qui soit à son goût.

Il s'assit à la table en soupirant bruyement.

Soudain il remarqua un mot griffoné sur un postit jaune:

_Malefoy,_

_Je m'excuse pour hier de ne pas t'avoir fourni de la nourriture._

_Si tu as faim, il y a désormais de quoi manger dans le frigo._

_H.P._

Draco, se pécipita vers le petit frigo et l'ouvrit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Potter avait vraiment fait un effort apparement. Il avait pris de la confiture, du thé, même de la tarte au pomme, alors que d'après ce qu'il avait vu Harry lui-même ne mangeait rien...peut-être qu'il se faisait des supers resto à l'extérieur...Non, Draco bannit cette idée en se souvenant de la maigreur de Potter quand il l'avait vu se changer.

Ses os étaient saillants, ses côtes tout à fait visible, ses joues creuses...Non, Potter n'avait pas la tête du mec qui se faisait des resto tous les soirs.

Un sentiment de culpabilité le saisit en repensant à la douche qu'il avait prise. Merde! Potter ne roulait pas sur l'or et lui par vengeance, comme un gros con, il s'amusait à gonfler sa facture d'eau. Non vraiment, il avait été con sur ce coup là.

Vivement que son compte en banque soit débloqué, il pourrait alors aider...quoi? Il avait penser à aider Potter?

Bon oui il avait penser à aider Potter...ou tout du moins à ne pas être un charge trop lourde pour lui. Non, car un Malefoy n'est pas un boulet.

Oui enfin bref, il voulait sa tune...Son compte devrait d'ailleurs ne pas tarder à lui être rendu. En effet son innoncence comme mangemort n'avait été prouvé qu'il y avait peu et depuis son compte en banque n'avait pas été réouvert. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant assuré que ce serait fait.

Bref en attendant il allait ranger ceci, car oui, Draco savait quand même que des pâtes et du riz ne se rangeaint pas dans un frigo.

Il s'assit finalement devant une tasse de thé fumante et une part de tarte au pomme.

Draco ne sétait pas trop ennuyé. Il avait installé ses affaires, nettoyé l'appart d'un coup de baguette, et était descendu pour voir les environs. Mais pas trop loin quand même.

Il était ensuite rentré et s'était plongé dans un des bouquins qu'il avait miniaturisé pour pouvoir emporté.

Après avoir mangé un bout de pizza, cuit moyenement au micro-onde, il s'était étendu sur le lit et avait continué sa lecture.

Il n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir alors que la lumière était encore allumé.

Ce fut le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe qui le réveilla ainsi que des jurons étouffés.

Il se redressa encore dans les vappes et vit Potter qui se relevait tant bien que mal, l'air hagard et énervé:

-Surtout Malefoy n'éteint pas la lumière quand tu pionce, c'est gratuit, hein?

-C'est bon ne m'agresse pas.

-Je t'agresse si j'en ai envie, c'est chez moi ici.

-Que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi, ou chez n'importe qui d'autre je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter comme ça.

-Tu devrais déjà m'être reconnaissant de t'héberger alors que tu me bouffe mon fric.

-Ton fric, ton fric! tu ne parle que de ça.

-Tout le monde n'a pas un compte en banque suffisant pour vivre toute sa vie sans travailler.

-Si tu as dilapidé la fortune de tes parents ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Dilapidé? Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Faut assumé ses erreurs.

-MES ERREURS? MAIS TA GUEULE MALEFOY, NE PARLE PAS DE CHOSE QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS!ALORS FERME LA! TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE!

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible?

-Bordel Malefoy, glapit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Le sourir provacateur de Draco se fana quand il vit Harry chanceler.

-euh Potter ...ça va?

-Ferme la, souffla Harry en se dirigeant en titubant vers l'évier ou il rempli un verre d'eau froide:

- J'ai pas la force ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Il y mis un cachet, le but d'un trait et alla s'effondrer sans un mot de plus sur le canapé, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabillé.

-Potter?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Draco se leva alors et s'approcha doucement du canapé.

Il examina rapidement Harry. Bien que dormant déjà, il semblait à bout. Aussi s'en voulut-il en peu de le provoquer vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il resta un bon moment à l'observer ainsi, coulant son regard le long de ses traits fins, de ses beaux yeux clos, bordés de longs cils, de son nez fin et délicat, de ses lèvres ourlées, roses pâle et délicieusement dessinées...

Soudain il remarqua, les tremblemts qui agitait le jeune homme.

En effet, sans chauffage en novembre, il faisait froid et Harry n'avait ni couverture, ni drap, ni rien.

Draco hésita une seconde puis passant un bras sous les jambes du petit brun un autre sous ses épaules, il le souleva doucement et le porta jusqu'au lit ou il l'y étendit. Il fut étonné de sa légèreté.

Puis il lui retira ses chaussures et sa veste et se coucha à côté de lui, rabattant la couette sur leur deux corps.

Bah oui, pas question que lui se les pelle sur le canapé. Chose formidable, le lit était deux places et ainsi ils n'étaient pas trop à l'étroit bien que pour le moment Harry soit collé à la source de chaleur qu'était Daco.

Celui-ci se figea en entendant Harry gémir dans son sommeil et en voyant à quel point il semblait épuisé, puis il éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormi, laisant le brun se blottir contre lui.

* * *

Et voila Un chapitre de plus^^

Soyez indulgent pour les fautes s'il vous plait, je fais de mon mieux mais bon ...-.-"

Enfin bref j'espère que cela vous à plus et que vous avez passer un bon moment

Amicalement Lalala1995 ^^

Reviews siou plait mssieurs dame !


	4. Chapter 4

Alors le chapitre 4

Le voila. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^

J'attends vos review avec impatience^^ Et vous remercie de tout coeur pour ceux que vous m'avez laissé !

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Ce matin ce fut Draco qui se réveilla le premier au son du réveil. Il grommela et allait l'éteindre d'un coup de baquette magique quand il sentit la bouillote collée à lui gesticuler.

Ah oui, c'était vrai. S'il ne réveillait pas Potter il allait se faire tuer.

Il éteignit donc le réveil, se redressant sur un coude et regarda la forme roulée en boule, agrippée à son torse, la tête enfoui dans l'oreiller.

-Potter! Hoy Potter, appela-t-il en le secouant assez violement.

Un faible gémissement lui répondit.

-Potter tu dois te lever.

-hn?

Draco soupira et tenta de retourner le survivant sur le dos.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'arrêta frappé par la vision que lui offrait le brun.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, ses yeux verts étaient tout embués, ses cheveux indisciplinés éparpillés sur l'oreiller et tout son corps alangui, semblait plongé dans une sorte de voluptée, ainsi coulé dans les plis de la couette et le creux du matelat que créait son corps.

Il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il regardait Draco l'air un peu perdu, un peu fièvreux, encore tout engourdi de chaleur et de sommeil.

Draco resista à la soudaine et brutale envie de l'envelopper de ses bras, de se coller contre lui et de lui murmurer de se redormir.

Non, il se reprit et le secoua:

-Potter tu dois allé bosser.

Harry tourna ses yeux à demi-ouvert vers lui et le fixa quelques instant avant de finalement se redresser en gémissant de frustration.

Il avait encore sommeil.

Puis sans un mot, il enjamba le serpentard, se leva et partit se doucher.

Malefoy soupira et se rallongea sombrant dans un demi sommeil, d'où, à travers ses paupières mi-closes, il observaient les aller-venues de Harry qui se préparait.

...

Harry était fatigué, il venait de finir sa journée de maçon, et à l'heure où les autres rentraient tranquillement chez eux, lui se rendaient à son second travail: serveur.

Le bar dans lequel il travaillait, était un petit bar miteux où venait souvent trainer de jeunes gens déseouvrés, de vieux alcoliques et toute une fone de délinquants.

Il passait son temps à remplir leur verre de bière, de wisky, de vodka, de tequila ou bien composer des coktails. Apparement il se débrouillait pas mal du tout pour faire ses petits mélanges car son patron lui demandait souvent de faire son "spécial". Un mélange que Harry avait lui même inventé: Rhum, noix de coco, vanille et banane.

Cela donnait quelque chose de très sucré, de doux et onctueux, qui bien sur favorisait la consommation.

Ce soir le monde abondait. Ils étaient Vendredi et aux habitués, se joignaient les étudians profitant de leur fin de semaine.

Parfois il était jaloux en les regardant. Ils avaient presque son âge...Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, comme eux, être assis à une table à discutter tranquillement de ses petits problèmes de coeur...La vie était profondément injuste.

Oui c'est ce que pensait Harry. Il ne croyait plus à rien. Il avait perdu toute confiance en cette société, en ce monde. En l'humanité. Tous les jours il se rendait compte à quel point les hommes étaient avides de pouvoir, d'argent, près à marcher sur le cadavre de leur parents pour obtenir l'objet de leur désir.

Il se rendait compte à quel point la nature de l'homme est versatil. A quel point ses sentiments sont éphémères, ses émotions superficielles.

Si peu d'amour et de tolérance pour tant d'orgueil, de fierté, de vanité, de jalousie, d'envie, des préjugés.

Harry poussa un soupire en tentant de chasser ses sombres pensées de son esprit.

Oui, inutile de déprimé, il avait déjà assez de soucis.

-Patron, appela-til.

L'homme d'une petite trentaine d'années aux cheveux bleus roi et à l'allure de bad boy, ne leva pas ses yeux de saphir de son journal mais lui demanda:

-Quoi?

-Je peux aller fumer deux minutes.

-Ouais ok, Ichigo va s'occuper du service, je t'accompagne.

Ichigo était le deuxième barman, un étudiant qui travaillait pour payer ses études. Un jeune homme gentil, spontané, scincère et franc, un peu impulsif avec lequel Hary avait très vite créé des liens.

Bien sur ils ne se voyaient qu'au boulot, mais au moins le service se passait dans la bonne humeur. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil les poivrots qui leur tendaient leur verre.

-Tu viens alors, demanda le patron au cheveux bleus.

-Ouais je prend mes clopes.

Ils sortirent tous les deux par la porte arrière et se retrouvèrent dans la petite ruelle derrière le bar, où ils mettaient leurs poubelles. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit agréable mais au moins ils étaient tranquilles.

Harry sortit son thermos et se servit un tasse de café avant d'en proposé une à Grimmjow.

Oui c'est ainsi que ce nommait son patron. En plus des cheveux, il avait un nom excentrique: Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Harry savait peu de chose sur lui. Mis à part le fait qu'il évitait les flics comme la peste et avait un voiture de course complètement cabossé mais très trèèès performante. Un jour le bleu l'avait invité à y faire un tour et on pouvait dire que c'était un as...ou un fou du volant. En fait Harry n'avait pas trop de mal à comprendre pourquoi il évitait les policiers...vu le nombre de contraventions qu'il avait du recevoir -.-"

Harry but lentement son café. Il pensait au jeune homme blond qui habitait chez lui.

Il ne l'avait que très peu vu. Et à chaque fois il était tellement épuisé qu'il pouvait à peine lui parler.

Cependant, c'était un sentiment étrange que de se dire qu'en revenant chez lui, il y avait quelqu'un...un sentiment agréable? Oui peut-être...réconfortant.

C'était dommage que ses horaires soient si pourri. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était coincé par ses trois boulots successifs et cela lui tappait sur les nerfs de plus en plus. Il se rendit compte, que depuis qu'il vivait ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'il était si frustré de n'avoir aucun moment pour lui.

Enfin demain, ce serait son dernier jour avant le week-end. Il pourrait enfin dormir. Dormir...Et peut-être essayé de passer du temps avec le blond. Mais surtout dormir.

Son verre de café tomba au sol alors qu'il piquait du nez.

Grimmjow assis à côté de lui, la cigarette aux lèvres, le regarda un instant puis retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules.

Il soupira. Pour ce soir il allait laissé son employé dormir un peu. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le bleu se leva et retourna dans le bar, prévenant Ichigo de réveiller le jeune homme avant 23h.

Ce soir Draco n'avait pas attendu Harry pour s'endormir et celui-ci ressentit un instant fugitif comme une pointe de déception. Déjà qu'il était particulièrement énervé de s'être endormi au travail...

Il était étonné que Grimmjow l'ai laissé dormir. Bien sur le bleu était sympa mais il était exigeant et n'aimait pas payer pour rien. Harry avait demandé à Ichigo de lui transmettre ses excuses alors qu'il devait partir pour la boite.

Le brun prit un aspirine, se déshabilla et hésita entre le lit et le canapé...

Non Draco n'aimerait pas le trouver là au matin...Bon tant pis le canapé alors.

Il prit son amnteau et s'enveloppa dedans.

Il avait froid, ses pieds malgré ses chaussettes étaient gelés, il tremblait et pourtant, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

...

Draco se réveilla de bonne humeur.

Ils étaient samedi, il allait enfin pouvoir discutter avec le brun.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tant lui parler...mais il avait l'impression que les choses n'étaient pas clair entre eux. Comme en suspend avant une bonne expliquation.

Mais expliquer quoi. Hmmm, peut-être lui dire à quel point il détestait être ici et commençait à s'ennuyer...

Le blond se redressa donc et s'étira en baillant.

Il se figea soudain en découvrant que Potter n'était pas là et que le sac qu'il prenait pour aller au travail non plus.

Hein? Attendez un moment...Non! Il travaillait aussi le samedi. Non mais ça n'allait pas, le médicomage qu'était Draco s'indignait. Comment Potter faisait-il pour ne pas creuver?

Non mais c'était vrai. Comment tenait-il?

Draco fronça soudain les sourcils. Il avait vu Harry prendre des cachets. Il se leva espérant que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait et se mit à fouiller les placards.

Il n 'y avait que deux au dessus de l'évier, et deux en dessous.

La recherche fut vite achevée. En bas, il y avait la vaisselle. En haut, des paquets de café et de cigarettes et ce que cherchait Draco.

Il sortit le tube. Oui c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Des vitamines...ou plutôt une sorte de dopant très puissant.

Dopant + café + vitamine C + Cigarette+aspirine

Olala dans quel état devait être les nerfs de Potter, pas étonnat qu'il soit tout le temps agressif.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il décida donc d'employer sa journée à découvrir un peu Paris malgré l'interdiction de sortir, puis d'attendre Potter.

Il réfléchit. Il pouvait transplaner mais n'avait pas d'argent. Ah, chiant...

Il déambula donc sur les grandes avenues bondées de la capital, puis doucement s'éloignant du centre, il s'enfonça dans des quartiers plus pauvres. Moins reluisant. La nuit tomba mais il continua de marcher dans des ruelles de plus en plus sombres. Il aimait assez la nuit. Cette ambiance inquiétante et excitante. Les lumières éclairant cette pénombre.

Il continua sa promenade passant devant un bar à la porte duquel était adossé un homme au cheveux bleus. Puis décidant qu'il se faisait tard et les rues peu sur, il transplana direstement dans l'appartement de Potter.

Hein?

Il se trouvait dans une rues qu'il ne connaissait pas...

Ah! si! il reconnut l'immeuble de Potter tout au bout de la rue.

Apparement l'appartement était assuré contre les transplanage et quiquonque essayait d'y entrer ainsi se retrouvait ici.

Draco dut reconnaitre que Harry se débrouillait bien en sortilège. On pouvait quitter son appartement en transplanant mais pas y entrer.

Une fois bien au chaud dans le lit de Harry, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, Draco laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry s'était peu de temps après qu'il ait faillit tué le vieux citronné.

Ils s'étaient croisé dans le Poudelard express alors qui les ramenait chez eux.

Ils s'étaient fait face, pour une fois, aucun des deux ne prononçant un mot. Ne se défiant pas, ne se provoquant pas.

Puis Harry avait pris la parole:

-Malefoy...Draco...Tu...tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu ne doit pas le servir. Ne le laisse pas te marquer comme du vulgaire bétail.

Il n'avait rien répondu. Harry avait parler doucement, le regardant dans les yeux. Plongeant ses emmeraudes dans le gris aciers de ses yeux.

Un murmure s'était échappé, une prière..

-Je t'en pris...je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer.

Le prince des serpentards s'était figé. Ces paroles il ne les comprenait pas. Pourquoi Potter ne voulait-il pas le tuer? Ils étaient sensé se hair, non?

Il lui avait lancé un regrad interrogatif, espérant que le brun s'expliquerait.

Mais celui-ci s'était contenté de se rapprocher et avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, de lui saisir doucement la main et de lui murmurer.

Draco était resté interdit au milieu du couloir du wagon.

Une vive émotion l'avait saisit alors qu'il se rendait compte que Harry avait accepté la poignée de main qu'il avait refusé en première année et que les mots prononcés résonaient dans sa tête, commeun écho se répétant à l'infini.

Ces mots qui l'avait soutenus quand il avait décidé de lutter contre Voldemort.

Ces mots qui lui rappelait sa valeur et son honneur.

Qui lui murmuraient au creux de l'oreille qu'il valait mieus qu'une carpette pour serpent.

Il se demanda soudain si Harry les pensait toujours.

Il se demanda si ce lien entre eux existait encore.

D'un coup son impatience de revoir le brun le reprit. Il voulait lui parler.

La poignée de la porte tourna enfin, laissant entrer l'ex-griffondor.

-Potter.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

-Hoy Potter.

Le brun enleva ses chaussures et sa veste en quatrième vitesse puis laissa tombé ses affaires par terre, il se jetta littéralement sur le canapé, laissant échapper un petit soupir.

Draco sentit son exaspération monté d'un cran.

Il se leva rejetant la couette et s'apporchant de l'endormi.

Il le secoua sans ménagement et l'appela.

-Potter! Potter.

La gifle partit et le brun gémit en se réveillant.

-Ah, dit-il en se massant la joue.

Draco regretta aussitôt son geste en voyant la marque rouge qui ornait maintenant la peau pâle de Harry et soupira en se passant une main dans le cheveux.

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plut^^

Surtout laissez des reviews! !

Et soyez indulgent.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le chapitre 5!

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire et surtout MERCI AUX REVIEWERS !

Si vous saviez comme cela me fait plaisir qu'il y ait des gens qui aime ma pitite fic... J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite ^^

Et sur ce Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le brun enleva ses chaussures et sa veste en quatrième vitesse puis laissa tombé ses affaires par terre, il se jetta littéralement sur le canapé, laissant échapper un petit soupir._

_Draco sentit son exaspération monté d'un cran._

_Il se leva rejetant la couette et s'apporchant de l'endormi._

_Il le secoua sans ménagement et l'appela._

_-Potter! Potter._

_La gifle partit et le brun gémit en se réveillant._

_-Ah, dit-il en se massant la joue._

_Draco regretta aussitôt son geste en voyant la marque rouge qui ornait maintenant la peau pâle de Harry et soupira en se passant une main dans le cheveux._

Il allait parler quand le brun s'effondra contre son torse de nouveau endormi.

-Potter, souffla-t-il désespéré.

Il le souleva doucement du canapé et le coucha dans le lit avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

Sans demander la permission, Harry vint se nicher au creux de ses bras, l'agrippant doucement.

-Potter...Harry, souffla Draco, je me demandais...tu penses toujours ce que tu m'as dit dans le train...il y a presque cinq ans ou tu m'avais oublié...?

-Je...,souffla Harry dans un demi sommeil, je ne peux pas t'oublier.

Il ouvrit à demi les yeux et redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux du Malefoy.

Leur visage était proches. Passant les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry, son souffle, carressait celles du blond.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque secondes, Draco retenant son souffle et son envie de poser ses lèvres violement sur celle du brun.

Puis l'ex-griffondor referma les yeux.

(P****, je vous jure! j'ai relu et j'ai redécouvert ma propre fic, elle m'intérressait bien et là...paf, je découvre que je me suis arrêté là, que je n'ai aucune inspiration mais que je veux la suite  
-.-"...Donc: au boulot...!)

Malefoy, ne réagit pas quand Harry s'affaissa contre lui, se rendormant.

Il se contenta de se rallonger et de refermer ses bras sur le corps inerte qui était à demi avachi sur lui.

Les mots de Harry l'avait troublé et les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête en un flot confus, mais heureusement pour lui, l'heure avancée lui permis de ne pas trop tardé à s'endormir.

Cependant au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveiller par quelque chose qui s'agitait et se débattait à côté de lui.

Il se redressa d'un bond et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Harry qui, les yeux toujours clos, se tordait dans tous les sens en gémissant.

Il compris qu'il était en proie à un cauchemard ou à une reminiscence de son passé sanglant quand, éclatant en sanglot, il appella:

-Sirius...Sirius, aide-moi...Non, je ne...non...s'il te plait...non, je ne voulais pas...Je sais que...nooon...c'est de ma faute mais je ne voulais pas...Pardon! Pardon! Excuse moi! Ecusez moi! Je vous en prie...Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez...j'ai pas fait exprès...je vous en supplie laissez moi...juste cette nuit...je suis si fatigué...arrêtez de me tourmenter! ...NON! NON! PAS CA! ARRETEZ! NOOOOOON! SILVOUS PLAIT! SIL VOUS PLAIT!

Au moment où Harry commença à paniquer, Drago décida de le réveiller.

-Harry! Harry!

Il le secoua doucement puis plus fort

-Harry!

Celui-ci ouvrit soudain les yeux et ses cris s'arrêtèrent.

Il resta un instant à contempler le plafond, le souffle haletant, reprenant ses esprits, puis jetta un regard au blond étendu près de lui et qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-ça va?

-Hn, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Harry d'une voix faible avant de rouler sur le côté lui tournant ainsi le dos.

Mais Draco n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse.

(Nan mais la ça ne va pas! Je m'arrête encore à un endroit stratégique...et jai pas d'inspiration )

Le blond passa un bras autour des hanches de Harry, carressant doucement ses côtes qu'il sentait sous sa peau brulante et lui demanda:

-Comment cela ce fait-il que tu fasse encore des cauchemards alors que Voldemort est mort.

-...

-Harry!Insista-t-il en le secouant un peu cette fois-ci.

-Ta gueule Malefoy! Jsuis en week-end, le week-end c'est fait pour dormir, dormir et encore dormir! PUTIN JE VEUX DORMIR LAISSEZ MOI TOUS!

Harry commençait à réellement péter un cable.

Il n'en pouvait plus, mais vraiment plus.

-JE VEU DORMIR! TU ENTENDS! TU ENTENDS! DORMIR! JE VEUX QU'IL ME LAISSE TOUS! TOUS! JE VEUX...JE VEUX...juste dormir...

Harry réprima les larmes de colère, de fatigue, d'énervement qui menaçait de couler.

Il referma les yeux et arracha la main du blond qui entourait son buste.

Cependant celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Aggripant violement l'épaule du brun il le força à se retourner.

-Potter, tu vas m'écouter.

-LACHE MOI! JE SUIS FATIGUER! JE VEUX DORMIR ! DORMIR!

-Arrête de le répéter, j'ai compris.

-NON TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS! C'EST MAINTENANT QUE JE VEUX DORMIR! JSUIS EPUISé! EPUISEé!

-Harry calme toi je t'en pris, murmura doucement Draco pressant le brun contre son torse.

Celui-ci s'effondra soudain dans ses bras, sanglotant.

-Draco, qu'est ce qui m'arrive! Pourquoi...Pourquoi...Pourquoi je pleure? je ...je...je me sens si mal...si...si...je ne sais pas...si vide...épuisé...

-Harry, c'est simple, tu ES épuisé! Comment veux-tu te sentir bien avec toute les saloperie que tu ingurgite et le peu de temps que tu dors! Tu m'étonnes que tu te sente mal! Aspirine à haute dose, dope, caféine à haute dose, nicotine comme ce n'est pas permis...Non mais sérieusement comment veux-tu te sentir bien. Tout ton corps est épuisé, ton cerveau est épuisé...Tu n'en peux plus, je me demande même comment cela ce fais que tu n'es pas encore fais un malaise ou que ton coeur n'est pas lâcher avec toutes ces cochonneries que tu prend...

-Tu ...Je sais pas quoi faire...J'ai si mal...

-Ou est-ce que tu as mal? demanda doucement Drago en positionnant le corps de Harry de manière plus confortable de façon à ce qu'il soit étendu sur lui, la tête balante au creux de son épaule.

-J'ai mal partout...je me sens pas bien...Et ma tête...Oh, ma tête...elle va exploser...Il y a tout qui tourne...tout flou...flou...et mal...faut que tu m'aides Draco...

-Tu te rends compte que tu demandes sa à ton pire ennemie?

-tu es... mon ennemie...? souffla Harry d'une voix si faible que Draco pris d'un doute soudain lui posa la main sur le front.

Il la retira aussitôt. Harry était brulant et sa peau moite rendue humide à cause de la sueur.

-Bon sang Potter! Tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets?

-Quel...état?

-Cet état, idiot! Tu es malade comme un chien et plus chaud qu'une baraque à frites.

-Une baraque à frites?

Malgré sa fièvre Harry put noter la débilité de la comparaison du blond.

-Huun! gémit Harry quand il sentit le dit blond tenter de se lever.

-Shht Harry, tu ne dois pas bouger. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Le blond souleva le petit corps flasque et le décala doucement de manière à ce qu'il puisse se lever.

-Hn, acquiessa le brun en se laissant moellement poser sur l'oreiller.

Draco alla jusqu'à la salle de bain , faute de mieux, il prit un bol qu'il rempli d'eau, un gant et revint au chevet du brun.

Il lui hota son t-shirt trempé découvrant doucement son torse si fin aux côtes saillantes et y apliqua doucement le gant trempé.

Le contact froid fit geindre Harry qui se débattit avec faiblesse.

-Hoy Potter, calme toi.

-Uh! c'est ...c'est froid!

-Tu es brulant, tu ne veux pas une bouillotte non?

-J'étais mieux quand...

-Oui?

-Quand ...tu... me tenais ...chaud.

-Oh Potter, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de ma chaleur?

-Hn

-Pff, franchement, malade...t'es pas drôle Potty!

-Je ...t'en...t'emmerde...la..fou...fou...fouine!

-Ah! tiens ça c'est vieux, ça date de poudelard.

-On...avait ...une vrai ménagerie...à l'époque...Entre la fouine et la belette...

-Alala Potter, ça t'a marqué ça.

-Hn...donne moi une couverture.

-Non, il faut que tu te refroidisse un peu.

-Je ne ...suis ...pas un poulet.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport Potter?

-Je ...dois pas...refroidir

-Si, j'ai une formation de médicomage et je sais ce que je fais, alors tu va attendre sagement que ta fièvre baisse, puis je t'apliquerai quelques sorts et potions, tu te sentira bien mieux après.

-Hn. Je me sens ...las.

-Tu es fatigué, c'est normal. Dors un peu tu ira mieux demain.

-Oui, uh!...dis...tu veux pas...euh,...me servir de bouillote?

Le blond resta un instant figé, surpris par la demande...puis il s'étendit au côté du brun et le prit doucement dans ses bras, l'enpèchant de tirer a couette sur eux.

-Non.

-Mais..., Geignit Harry en s'agitant faiblement.

Il cessa de sa tortiller quand ses bras furent emprisonnés de chaque côté de son corps par ceux de Draco qui venait de le presser contre son torse, l'immobilisant.

Cette position rassura cependant Harry et lui apporta un peu de la chaleur qu'il recherchait tant. Il cessa de s'agiter et se colla le plus qu'il pouvait contre le corps ferme et tiède de celui qui le berçait.

-Dors Potter...Harry. Je m'occupe de toi, bientôt tu sera guéri, murmura Draco en le sentant se détendre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry et !e petit corps pressé contre le torse du blond ne tarda pas à s'affaisser, se laissant bercer par les bras protecteur qui l'enserraient.

Harry dormit presque tout le dimanche et ne se réveilla que de rare fois pour gémir et appeler Malefoy.

En ce moment, Draco était assis au chevet de Harry. Il lui essuayait doucement le front avec un linge humide, lui massant délicatement les tempes.

-Harry, souffla-t-il en le voyant s'agiter, calme toi.

Les yeux du brun papillonèrent et il posa un regard fièvreux sur le blond qui lui carressait désormais la joue du bout du doigt.

-Hun...Draco.

Dans un effort douloureux, Harry parvint a s'aggripper à la nuque du blond et à l'attirer vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry?

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer Draco d'un regard fiévreux.

-Reste..., finit-il par souffler, reste comme ça...

* * *

Et...VOILA !

Vous en pensez quoi?

C'est pas trop nul?

S'il vousplait reviewer et ...soyez indulgent ^^ !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon voici un autre chapitre

Je remercie de tout mon petit coeur les reviewers qui me motivent à continuer.

J'espère que cela vous plaira

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Harry, souffla-t-il en le voyant s'agiter, calme toi._

_Les yeux du brun papillonèrent et il posa un regard fièvreux sur le blond qui lui carressait désormais la joue du bout du doigt._

_-Hun...Draco._

_Dans un effort douloureux, Harry parvint a s'aggripper à la nuque du blond et à l'attirer vers lui._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry?_

_Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer Draco d'un regard fiévreux._

_-Reste..., finit-il par souffler, reste comme ça..._

Draco hésita un instant puis consentit à s'étendre au côté du brun qui s'aggrippa férocement à lui.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher le blond passa ses bras autour du corps brulant pressé contre lui et le serra doucement.

Harry sembla alors se calmer un instant mais quelques minutes plus tard, il se tortillait de nouveau en geignant.

-Harry, Harry, l'appela le Blond en se redressant et en lui frottant doucment le dos, espérant l'apaiser.

-Dra...Draco?

-Tiens bois un peu, tu te déshydrate vite.

Soutenant la tête du survivant, Draco essaya de lui faire boire un peu d'eau qu'Harry eut un mal infini à avaler.

Il ralongea ensuite le brun qui était dans un état de semi conscience et se leva, décidé à préparer une potion qui apaiserait Potter.

Bah oui, il commençait à être fatigué lui et si Potter continuait de cauchemarder ainsi toutes les demi-heures, il allait finir par le tuer.

Quoique vu son état il n'aurait pas trop de difficulté à le faire. Il n'aurait qu'à l'achever.

-Ne pars...pas, geignit le malade alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit.

-Je suis là mais je vais te préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Tu crois que...ça...marchera? Quand...j'en prenais...pas toujours...marcher...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en préparerais une plus puissante que d'habitude mais en attendant essaie de te calmer un peu. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'agiter.

-Fais pas exprès.

Draco jetta un coup d'oeil au corps frêle qui avait rouler en boule sous le drap à la recherche de la chaleur que lui avait retirer Draco en se levant.

-Tss, t'es vraiment un aimant à problèmes Potter, c'est pas croyable. Il ne se passe pas un moment où je ne te vois pas à l'infirmerie ou sur le point de mourrir.

-Tu...tu crois...crois que je fais exprès...

-Ah qui sait? Avec Harry Potter le survivant qui cherche sans cesse à attirer 'attention sur lui. ça dois te faire bizzar de te retrouver dans ce studio, loin de ta petite famille et de tous tes amis qui te vénèraient.

-Pourquoi t'es...si méchant tout d'un coup?

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-...

-Ai-je tord?

N'optenant pas de réponse Draco se tourna vers Harry et sursauta en voyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de celui-ci.

Ah! Mais ce n'était pas possible! Potter était un gros taré! Pourquoi pleurait-il encore? Ah oui c'est vrai, sa température devait approché des 41 degrés et il venait de lui envoyer des méchancetés à la figure. Mais quoi? C'était la vérité non? Et puis il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher.

-Draco...

-Quoi encore?

-Je suis tout collant, je me sens sale.

-Tu veux quand même pas que je te donne un bain? ...Si?

Et c'est ainsi que le grand Draco Malefoy se retrouva dans la minuscule salle de bain de Potter à le déshabiller.

Zen Draco, tu pourras le tuer une fois que tu l'aura guéri. Quoique non, si c'est pour le tuer autant ne pas se donner tout ce mal à le guérir.

Très bien tu pourras le torturer , ce sera plus ludique.

Draco retira le t-shirt de Harry et interrompit soudain le cour de ses pensées machiavéliques en sentant les innombrables cicatrices qui parcouraient le dos du brun.

Le couchant à même le carrelage frois et lui arrachant des plaintes de mécontentement, il le fit rouler sur le ventre pour voir son dos.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait le fit se figer net.

La peau de Potter était recouverte de dizaines de cicatrices anciennes et toutes guéries qui avait cependant laissé de profondes marques et pas un centimètres de peau intact.

-C'est quoi ça Harry?

Le malade se contenta de gémir et de se tortiller sous lui.

Dans n'importe quel autre situation Drago aurait rougit de leur position...ou en aurait profiter mais là, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

Au cours de ses études de Médicomage, il avait appris à reconnaitre les blessures souvent laissées par la maltraitance infantile...et il en avait un exemple frappant sous les yeux.

Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, cela n'avait pas été qu'une fois ou deux quelques coups mais des années durant des centaines de coups qu'il imaginait très bien avoir été causés par une ceinture ou une autre lanière de cuir.

Ses préjugés et ses certitudes concernant la vie du survivant s'effondrèrent en un instant.

-Drago.

Le gémissement plaintif le tira de ses pensées.

-Drago...tu me fais mal.

Le soulageant un peu de son poids, le blond répéta sa question, il avait besoin de savoir tout à coup:

-Harry c'est quoi ces marques sur ton dos?

Dans le brouillard qui enveloppait son cerveau, une alarme sonna soudain dans la tête d'Harry.

"Oh non! Il a vu! Il a compris!"

Il tenta d'inventer une histoire quelquonque mais dans son état cela se résuma à laisser retomber sa tête sur le carrelage froid et à se dire que peut-être s'il ne répondait pas à Draco, celui-ci le laisserait tranquille.

-Harry, tu ne veux pas répondre?

Pas de réaction.

-Très bien, je suppose donc que tu ne veux pas te laver non plus.

Harry frémit devant la fourberie dont était capable de faire preuve Draco même auprès d'un malade.

Il ne répondit cependant pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Peu importe les conséquences, il ne parlerait pas.

-Très bien Harry.

Draco se leva et laissa le brun étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Il sortit claquant la porte de toute ses forces.

* * *

Alors?

C'était pas trop nul?

dsl que ce soit court...La prochaine fois je tenterait de faire plus long.

Allez commentez! Critiquez! Mais...Soyez indulgent siouplait mssieurs dames ^^

Au chapitre suivant j'espère

Amicalement Lalala1995.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon allez; je me lance dans le chapitre 7.

Dsl pour les longs délais de publications, cependant le lycée et l'inspiration qui me fait parfois défault ne m'aide pas^^

* * *

_-Harry, tu ne veux pas répondre?_

_Pas de réaction._

_-Très bien, je suppose donc que tu ne veux pas te laver non plus._

_Harry frémit devant la fourberie dont était capable de faire preuve Draco même auprès d'un malade._

_Il ne répondit cependant pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça._

_Peu importe les conséquences, il ne parlerait pas._

_-Très bien Harry._

_Draco se leva et laissa le brun étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain._

_Il sortit claquant la porte de toute ses forces._

Harry se demanda si ses tympans ne venaient pas d'exploser tant le bruit avait résonné violement dans sa tête.

Il gémit.

Draco l'avait laissé étendu sur le carrelage glacé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter.

Il aurait voulut que le blond revienne, le relève, et prenne soin de lui comme il le faisait quelques instants auparavant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question.

C'était impossible.

Impensable.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne voulait pas voir cette lueur de pitié dans ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement malheureux...alors pourquoi devrait-on le trouver pitoyable?

Non il ne voulait pas. Il préférait encore la haine.

Au moins celle-là il la connaissait. Il la méritait.

Mais la pitié...non, il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde avec cette lueur dans les yeux.

Parce que...si on le regardait comme ça...si les autres le plaignaient...si même Draco le plaignait...

Lui son pire ennemi...Si même lui pensait qu'il souffrait...alors il se rendait compte à quel point c'était vrai.

Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte de sa propre douleur.

Harry ne voulait pas voir que ces marques dans son dos n'était que le reflet de l'état de son âme.

Il ne voulait pas se donner de raisons de s'appitoyer sur son sort...et il ne voulait pas que les autres lui en donnent.

Peut-être qu'il souffrait. Même surement.

Il ne pouvait supporter de se voir dans son miroir.

Ces cicatrices sur son corps le répugnait tant qu'il fermait les yeux quand il passait devant la glace de sa salle de bain.

Ces cauchemards malgré la mort de Voldemort, continuait de le hanter chaque nuit.

Il devait travailler d'arrache pied pour son meilleur ami...qui l'avait laissé.

Il était plus seul que j'amais.

Plus mal.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Il était capable de le supporter.

Il le devait.

Alors qu'on arrête de lui faire sentir à quel point sa condition était misérable.

Car oui il était misérable et miséreux.

Harry ne put empêcher longtemps les larmes de couler de ses beaux yeux d'emmeraudes et bientôt il fut secouer de violent sanglots.

Le brun était trop malade pour avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses réactions.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer.

Mais il était trop faible pour s'en empêcher.

Il ne pouvait réprimer ce besoin, quasi vitale de laisser couler cette eau salée chargée de toute la douleur qu'il niait de tout son être.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco, adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, réfléchissait.

Avait-il bien vu?

Oui pas de doute possible.

Mais...Potter avait été battu?

Par qui?

Qui aurait pu lui faire cela pendant des années sans que personne ne s'en rende compte?

Cela ne pouvait pas être le traces d'un accident, ni de bagarre d'enfant...

Non c'était des coups fait avec ce qui semblait être un fouet.

Des centaines de coups.

Sur une longue durée...

Sa famille...La réponse était évidente mais Draco ne parvenait toujours pas à l'assimiler.

Quoi? Sa famille?

Mais n'était-il pas un petit prétentieux, pourri, gâter, choyé...?

Harry Potter n'était-il pas un petit arroguant?

Un enfant élevé dans une petite famille parfaite et adulé de tous?

Il avait été battu?

Avait-il été un enfant insupportable à ce point?

Mais même cela ne justifiait pas un tel traitement?

Et puis Harry pouvait-il vraiment être un enfant odieux?

Oui.

Non, en fait.

Il ne le connaissait pas assez bien.

Et à Poudelard, il n'avait jamais pu profiter que de son côté agressif qu'il provoquait sans cesse.

Peut-être, surement qu'avec les gens qu'il aimait Harry était gentil et attentionné.

La belette et Hermione n'avait jamais semblé être traité comme inférieur par le brun. Non...Il semblait être un groupe soudé et uni.

Pas comme lui et sa cours de Serpentards...

Draco sursauta soudain en entendant les sanglots déséspérés qui provenaient de derrière la porte à laquelle il était adossé.

En un instant il l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, se maudissant de laissé un malade dans cet état.

De laisser Harry dans cet état.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du brun dont le corps était secoué de pleurs.

Il resta un instants à contempler ses épaules et son dos marqués se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots puis l'appela doucement:

-Potter?

-...

-Harry?

-Ne me regarde pas, pleura le brun.

Un puissant sentiment de culpabilité envahit soudain Draco qui se redressa et saisit Harry pour le relever.

Il le souleva et l'assit dans la baignoire. Sans un mot il commença à lui retirer son pantalon tandis que Harry tentait de réprimer ses sanglots.

-Harry, commença Draco.

-Tais toi, souffla Harry en refusant de lever les yeux.

-Non...Il faut que je te parle...Il faut que tu m'explique!

-Mais que je t'explique quoi?

-Les traces sur ton dos! S'écria Draco.

-Non! Non! Non! s'exclama Harry en se bouchant les oreilles.

Il ne voulait surtout pas en parler avec Draco. Surtout pas avec lui!

En fait, le blond était la dernière personne dont il souhaitait la pitié.

Il voulait être le rival de Draco, sa némésis, son égal. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le méprise et le plaigne.

-Tu te souviens dans le train de ce que je t'avais dit, murmura-t-il soudainement.

Draco se figea puis acquiesça.

-Oui , comme si c'était hier.

-Je le pense toujours...Je pense toujours que tu m'es précieux.

"_Tu m'es bien trop précieux pour que je laisse Voldemort t'arracher à moi" _

_-_Harry tu...

Draco se tut soudainement quand le brun consentit à relever le visage et à planter ses yeux dans les siens.

-Draco, je...Tu m'es précieux...N'ai pas pitié de moi. Ne me prend pas pour un faible.

-Harry, je ne te prend pas pour un faible! C'est n'importe qu...

-Tais-toi! ordonna soudain Harry en s'agrippant au cou du blond.

Ce dernier allait répliquer quand une paire de lèvres se posa bruatelement sur les siennes.

-hmpf, fit-il surpris en sentant le brun l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il parvint à se détacher de lui et lui demanda, ahuri:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu ne veux pas?

Harry était fiévreux. Il était malade et ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il savait juste qu'il voulait que le blond arrête avec ses questions qui lui tappaient sur les nerfs. Il savait juste qu'il désirait ardemment ces lèvres pâles dont il rêvait maintenant depuis des années.

-J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, souffla-t-il incapable de s'en empêcher.

-Harry tu as de la fièvre. Si tu étais dans ton état normal tu ne voudrais pas ça...Tu te souviens je suis ton pire ennemi! Draco Malefoy, celui qui traitait tes amis de belette et de sang-de-bourbe.

-Je n'en fou, souffla Harry avec un accent désespéré dans la voix.

-Tu ne t'en foutra pas quand tu seras de nouveau toi-même.

-Mais...

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des beaux yeux emmeraudes.

-Mais j'ai envie, supplia Harry, j'ai tellement envie.

-Harry, souffla Draco troublé.

-S'il te plait...Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas...S'il te plait...S'il te plait...Je t'en pris...Je t'en supplie...

-Arrête de supplier! Ce n'est pas digne de toi.

-Tu sais comment me faire taire...

Draco hésita puis il enroula sa main autour de la nuque d'Harry, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. D'abord elles s'effleurèrent puis se gouttèrent tendrement.

Mais Harry en voulait plus et il tenta d'appuyer plus fortement sa bouche plus fortement sur celle de Draco.

Celui le retint cependant lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration.

-Draco!

-Chut! Laisse moi faire.

Avant que Harry ne proteste de nouveau les lèvres de Draco reprirent possession des siennes.

"C'est trop bon", fut la seule pensée coérente qui traversa le cerveau de Harry.

Il aimait les lèvres de Draco...et son odeur...Et aussi ses yeux qu'il venait de découvrir fixés sur lui alors qu'il avait entrouvert les paupières.

-Harry, soupira Draco en le sentant se presser contre lui.

-Han, gémit Harry en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt moulant du blond.

Ce dernier carressait le dos nu de Harry et le massait de petits cercles, s'interrogeant toujours sur les cicatrices qu'il y sentait.

Il accepta cependant de se taire pour le moment en sentant les mains de Harry passer sous son t-shirt.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du le laisser faire, qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête en ce moment et qu'une fois sur pied il lui en voudrait à mort...mais pour le moment il voulait juste profiter...profiter de ce corps qu'il commençait tout juste à explorer...

-Draco...Aha, geint Harry quand les dents du blond mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille.

La sensation était si délicieuse que de violents frissons les traversaient de toutes part.

La bouche de Draco glissa le long de sa machoire jusqu'à son cou qu'il picora de petit baiser.

* * *

Bon voila un autre chapitre!

J'espère que cela vous a plu^^ et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de faute!

Liassez de reviews, c'est ma motivation !

Amicalement Lalala1995


	8. Chapter 8

**Ouah ! 12 Commentaires !**

**Je suis trop happy! C'est pour ça que je vais publier déjà un chapitre. D'habitude j'ai des délais bien plus long mais là j'ai été très motivé par tous les commentaires gentils que vous m'avez laissé ( ^^ flattée :p ) **

**Enfin bref, je vous remercie tous vraiment du fond du coeur et vous offre ce chapitre que je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à faire plus long ( il faut bien en garder un peu pour la suite) **

**Dons voila, bonne LECTURE! **

* * *

_-Draco...Aha, geint Harry quand les dents du blond mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille._

_La sensation était si délicieuse que de violents frissons les traversaient de toutes part._

_La bouche de Draco glissa le long de sa machoire jusqu'à son cou qu'il picora de petit baiser._

Soudain des coups furent frappés à la porte et une voix retentit:

-Harry! Harry! C'est moi Ron! Harry ouvre bordel !

Harry se sépara aussitôt de Draco, le repoussant assez violement.

Ignorant le blond toujours assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, il sortit de la baignoire, renfila son t-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Harry ! Attends! L'apella Draco en le rattrappant par le bras.

-Malefoy on en reparlera tout à l'heure...Pour l'instant je dois m'occuper de Ron.

-Tu ne devais pas prendre une douche d'abbord...Je croyais que tu étais trop faible pour la prendre seule.

Harry sembla destabilliser un instant. Il était vrai qu'il y avait quelques instants, il se sentait absolument incapable de se lever et de tenir debout...Alors que la voix de Ron l'avait rammener à la réalité.

...

Ce n'était pas bon, Draco l'incitait à se laisser aller à sa faiblesse.

C'est pour ça qu'il était son pire ennemi...Avec ses amis, Harry avait toujours du montrer sa force, son pouvoir et sa volonté...Jamais sa douleur et sa faiblesse.

Il devait mettre plus de distance entre Draco et lui...Il venait de s'en rendre compte...Draco était comme un poison...

Un poison qui le rogeait et l'incitait à ses vices: envie, paresse, faiblesse.

Mais Harry ne devait pas céder.

L'appel de Ron avait été comme une douche glacée qui s'était abattu sur lui.

Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait faillit faire avec Draco.

Pouvait-il seulement mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre?

D'ailleurs il avait toujours la tête qui tournait fortement.

Enfin bref, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne devait pas laisser Ron deviner ce qu'il s'était passé, ni le malaise qu'il ressentait.

-Harry!

Draco venait de le retenir une seconde fois.

-Je t'ai posé une question! Tu n'étais pas trop faible pour te lever au point de ne pas pouvoir prendre ta douche seule? Demanda le blond, Et pourquoi tu m'appelle Malefoy maintenant? Il y a quelques minutes c'était "oh oui, han Draco, j'ai envie"!

-Tais toi sale fouine, cracha Harry haineux.

-Tss, sale pd t'es qu'un petit allumeur...J'aurais du me douter que tu avais juste envie de t'amuser un peu en jouant ta princesse en détresse. Tu contais en profiter, hein petite put?

-Je...

-Non tais toi! Tu me dégoutes...Finalement peut-être que tu les mérites tes cicatrices.

Draco regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant l'expression de Harry se figer.

Il vit avec inquiétude les yeux de Harry perdre la lueur qui les éclairait et se vider de toutes émotions.

-D'accord, répondit simplement le brun avant de se détourner et d'aller ouvrir la porte.

-Harry, s'exclama Ron en pénétrant dans le studio, comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas encore reçu la somme d'argent pour payer le prêt de la maison ce mois-ci?

-Tu ne l'as pas reçu? Oh mon Dieu, paniqua Harry en se précipitant vers les papiers qui trainaient sur la table.

C'est à ce moment là que Ron découvrit Draco et se stoppa net.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici celui-là? Demanda-t-il méchamment.

-Ah, Dulbledore ne te l'as pas dit? Il est rechercher par les mangemorts alors il crèche ici.

-Oulala mon pauvre, je te plains de devoir vivre avec un fouine, railla Ron.

-Bah tu sais Granger arrive bien à vivre avec une belette, alors Potter devrait pouvoir survivre avec une fouine, répliqua Draco.

-Répète un peu ça pour voir!

-Ron arrête ! intervint Harry en se plaçant entre eux et en tendant une en enveloppe au roux.

-Tiens, voila le chèque.

-Merci...Je me casse, ça crains ici.

-Tu ne reste pas un peu? demanda Harry.

-Non je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ah bon bah d'accord, à plus...

A peine la porte se refermait-elle sur le roux, que Draco se précipitait vers Harry.

-C'était quoi ça?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-De l'argent que tu as donner à la belette.

-Tais toi! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Ron est mon meilleure ami!

-Ton meilleure ami? A qui tu donne de l'argent! Attends...il a pas dit en entrant pour le près de la maison?

Draco se figea soudain.

ll avait appris que Ron avait acheter une superbe villa pour y habiter avec Hermione avec qui il avait célébrer un mariage somptueux en grandes pompes.

D'ailleurs tout le monde s'était demandé ou il avait trouvé autant d'argent pour tout financer...mais personne n'avait osé demander.

Draco compris soudain:

-Harry! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui paye tout les caprices de Weasley!

-Tais toi, ne te mêle pas ça.

-Mais Harry c'est n'importe quoi! s'énerva Draco en le secouant violement.

-Arrête, haleta Harry en sentant ses forces décliner.

-Réponds moi si tu veux que j'arrêtes, répondit Draco en continuant.

-ARRETE! cria Harry avant de s'effondrer inconscient.

* * *

Bon voila un autre chapitre!

J'espère que cela vous a plu^^ et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes!

Liassez de reviews, c'est ma motivation !

Amicalement Lalala1995


	9. Chapter 9

Bon j'ai failli arrêter cette fic, mais finalement je la poursuis^^ (Et oui je change vite d'avis)

Voila un chapitre très court mais je vous promet de mettre la suite demain ou après-demain si j'ai suffisemment de reviews ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il constata qu'il était étendu dans son lit, serré entre les bras d'un certain jeune homme blond.

Il tenta de se lever mais se rendit compte qu'il était trop faible pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Draco.

Il se tortilla légèrement puis abandonna la partie et se décida à profiter de l'instant présent. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais quand il était entre les bras du blond, il se sentait en sécurité.

Il allait refermer les yeux et se rendormir quand soudain son téléphone sonna.

Il s'agita et tenta de l'attrapper.

Son agitation réveilla Draco qui ouvrit les yeux et libéra assez Harry pour qu'il puisse se saisir du portable.

Ce dernier fut surpris de découvrir qu'il avait plusieurs messages et que l'appel provenait de Grimmjow.

-Allo?

-Harry? C'est Grimmjow! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne viens plus au boulot et que tu ne préviens même pas de ton absence! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça! Si tu ne viens pas bosser sans raison valable tu perdras ta place!

-Mais je...

Draco arracha soudain le téléphone des mains du brun et s'énerva:

-Harry Potter est malade et était dans un état critique durant ses derniers jours! Alors je vous conseille de ne pas le virer sinon je vous colle un proccès sur le dos. Je suis médico...médecin, Draco Malefoy, alors si vous avez un problème veuillez venir m'en parler.

-Ok ok, ne vous énervez pas. Qu'est ce qu'il a Harry?

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'aviez pas remarquer son état! Il était au bout du rouleaux et...

Harry arracha son pprtable des mains du blond:

-Allo Grimm, c'est moi. Je suis désolé Draco s'énerve vite.

-C'est ton petit ami le docteur?

-Non! Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que tu l'appelles Draco.

-Je t'appelle bien Grimm et tu n'es pas pour autant mon petit ami...à moins que tu n'essaies de me faire passer un message?

-Tsss, j'espère que tu iras mieux bientôt, Ichigo est débordé.

-Oui je reviens bientôt.

-NON IL NE REVIENDRA QUE QUAND IL SERA GUERI !

-Non mais t'es malade! Hurla Harry.

En effet le blond venait de hurler dans le téléphone avant de le raccrocher violement.

-Bon maintenant tu m'explique Harry?

-Je t'explique quoi? Cracha argneusement le brun.

-Tout! Les marques sur ton dos, l'argent pour Ron, tout...

Harry se figea et pâlit dangeureusement.

-Je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te mêles de ça. Tu n'es personne pour moi, tu n'as pas à pénétrer ainsi dans ma vie privé. Si j'ai des marques tu n'as pas à savoir à quoi elles sont dûes, si je gaspille mon argent tu n'as pas à savoir dans quoi c'est, tu n'as rien à savoir, rien du tout.

-Je suis ton colocataire, j'ai le droit de savoir.

-Non, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir le droit de savoir. Personne ne se soucis de moi et c'est très bien aisni

-Si! Ton sort m'importe!

* * *

Alors c'était pas trop mauvais?

Laissez des reviews^^

Au fait je viens de voir HP 7 partie 2 et je l'ai trouvé MERVEILLEUX.

Je n'avais pas trop aimé le 6 et le 7 partie 1, mais là! Celui-là! Il est juste magnifique!

On retrouve trop la magie et l'ambiance du 1. L'ambiance est génial! Magique, grise, non non vraiment excellent!

Alors allez le voir et faites plein de belles fics qu'on aurait tous plaisir à lire !

Voila c'était ma petite page de pub, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher tant ce film m'a emballé.

A demain pour la suite (ou après demain^^)


	10. Chapter 10

Bon voila le chapitre 10!

Ouah cette fic à finalement fait un petit bout de chemin ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous plait et je vous remercie scincèrement pour les reviews qui me motivent^^

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

-_Si! Ton sort m'importe!_

Harry se figea en entendant ces mots.

-Quoi?

Draco s'empêcha de rougir et répéta:

-Ton sort m'importe. Je tiens à toi.

-Non c'est faux, répondit Harry en se redressant et en se dégageant précipitemment des bras de Draco.

Celui-ci tenta de le retenir mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire.

Il se releva et se recula comme un animal traqué:

-Ne dis pas des choses comme cela.

Drago remarqua l'air paniqué de Harry mais répondit tout de même:

-Je dis ce qui me plait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mots effrayait tant le Griffondor. Il s'en sentait un peu vexé et un peu troublé.

Harry lui avait déjà dit qu'il lui était précieux, pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il se souciait de lui sans que le brun panique.

-Tu mens. Ne dis pas de mensonge, ordonna Harry.

-Non je ne mens pas.

-Bien sur que si! Comment puis-je te croire? Je ne dois pas te croire! Jamais! Ce n'est que pour me faire encore plus de mal de tu veux savoir! Pour pouvoir me trainer plus bas que terre! Je ne suis pas dupe!

-Mais t'es parano!

-Non, on m'a assez menti pour que je sache me méfier et savoir qui se joue de moi!

-Je ne me joue pas de toi!

-Si! Tu l'as dit, je suis un sale pd, je suis une petite put! ça c'est tes vrais pensées, celle que tu n'as put caché quand tu t'es énervé.

-C'était sous le coup de la colère, je ne le pensais pas.

-Pour que tu le dises, il a fallut que tu le penses.

-Je...

-Tais toi! Tais toi! Tais toi, répéta Harry en se bouchant les oreilles, je ne dois pas écouter. Je ne dois pas espérer. J'a idéjà eut assez mal. Je ne veux pas. Pas ressentir de nouveau cette douleur.

-De quel douleur parles-tu Harry? Demanda Draco.

-D'aucune.

-ça suffit! LEGILIMENS!

Aussitôt le blond fut projetter dans l'esprit de Harry qui hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol sous la violence de l'intrusion.

Draco fut aussitôt projetter dans les souvenirs du brun:

**-Malefoy...Draco...Tu...tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu ne doit pas le servir. Ne le laisse pas te marquer comme du vulgaire bétail.**

**Ils étaient dans ce fameux couloir de train.**

**-Je t'en pris...je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer.**

**Draco reconnaissait sans peine la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.**

**Cependant, il voyait au travers les yeux de Harry. Il se voyait lui-même sursauté en sentant la main de Harry se glisser dans la sienne et en entendant ses mots:**

**-Tu m'es bien trop précieux pour que je laisse Voldemort t'arracher à moi.**

**Réentendre ses mots lui fit une drôle de sensation à la fois de froid et de chaleur intense.**

**Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur ses sensations car alors qu'il se voyait s'éloigner et rejoindre Pansy avec qui il sortait à cette époque, il entendit les pensées de Harry:**

**Mon Oxygène c'est toi.**

**Tu ne le sauras jamais.**

**Tu ne saura jamais que je ne respire que quand je suis à côtés de toi.**

**Que quand je peux voir le reflet de ta chevelure si blonde.**

**Elle n'est pas comme le soleil qui éblouit...mais comme la lune qui me baigne d'un doux éclat.**

**Elle est comme la lune...si haut...si haut...que jamais je ne l'atteindrai.**

**C'est grâce à ce halos opalescent qui entoure ton visage que je te reconnais toujours de si loin.**

**Je me rapproche alors et ne peux m'empêcher de sentir ton parfum...Comme une fleur de Jasmin.**

**Il est si subtil et pourtant moi il m'étouffe.**

**Parce que c'est comme un affamé auquel on mettrait un plat délicieux sous le nez...En lui interdisant de le toucher.**

**Et puis enfin tu te retourne et mon coeur cesse de battre parce que tes yeux me transpercent comme une lame.**

**Ils en ont la couleur.**

**J'ai l'impression de sentir le sang jaillir sur mes mains...mais ce n'est qu'une illusion.**

**Cette illusion reflète pourtant une réalité.**

**Une triste réalité.**

**Celle que je vois chaque matin dans mon miroir quand je me regarde.**

**Chaque matin depuis deux ans je vois mon coeur qui saigne.**

**Mais ce n'est pas du sang qui s'en écoule.**

**C'est une douleur sans nom.**

**Cette douleur n'est pas quantifiable.**

**Dans mon corps il n'y en a pas que cinq litres en tout et pour tout.**

**Cette douleur elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.**

**J'attends, j'attends, j'attends qu'elle s'estompe...qu'elle s'atténue...Mais depuis tout ce temps, la plaie est toujours aussi vive...Comme si la blessure venait juste d'être faite.**

**Je voudrais que cela s'arrête...Mais je n'ai aucun répis.**

**La nuit je rêve de toi...**

**Parfois ce sont des rêves heureux...Je nous vois tous les deux...**

**Le chagrin n'en est que plus vif au réveil...Comme quand on appuie momentanement sur une plaie pour qu'elle cesse de saigner...et que quand on la relâche, le sang coule encore plus.**

**Souvent ce sont des cauchemars...Je vous vois tous les deux.**

**Et les nuits sont alors comme les jours.**

**Comme tous les jours!**

**Tous les jours!**

**Tout le jour!**

**Je n'en peux plus!**

**Je n'en peux plus de voir sa main dans la tienne.**

**Ton bras autour de sa taille.**

**Tes lèvres sur les siennes.**

**A chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, je dois lutter contre les larmes de rage et de desespoir qui brouillent mes yeux.**

Draco fut soudain violement projetté hors de l'esprit de Harry qui s'effondra sur le sol en haletant.

-Comment...Comment...COMMENT AS-TU OSé PENETRER DANS MON ESPRITS! JAMAIS JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI !

-Tu m'aimes?

-Ce que je ressens...tais pour toi est mort depuis bien longtemps! JE TE HAIS!je te hais! je te hais! je te hais! Je te méprise! MEURS!

Tous les objets de l'appartements explosèrent avec une violence inouie et avant même que Draco est pu faire le moindre geste Harry se précipitait dehors.

* * *

Soyez indulgent pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas à reviewer^^ après tout c'est mon carburant!

A la prochaine fois...


	11. Chapter 11

Ouah cette fic...ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas continué mais j'ai relu des reviews et ça m'a donné envie de la poursuivre ^^

Alors voila, une petite mise en bouche avant que je fasse un chapitre plus long ^^

Et surtout reviewez, ça ne vous coute qu'un peu de temps et moi ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive grave ^^

* * *

Oh non! non! Non! Merde!

Il avait foiré! Il avait vraiment foiré! Draco se flagella mentalement.

Il se demanda un instant si il existait quelqu'un de plus con que lui sur terre.

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler un manteau ou même de mettre ses chaussures et se précipita à la poursuite de Harry. Celui-ci courrait à en perdre haleine et il sentait ses forces décroitre rapidement. Le bruit des pas qu'il devinait petre ceux de Draco retnetissaient dans son dos et faisaient battre son coeur plus vite.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine...Ou s'arrêter.

Il battait si vite que Harry se disait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps encore.

Il avait lu quelques part que c'était dangeureux de mélanger les stimulants et les calmants. Or c'était ce qu'il faisait tous les jours.

Alors que le sol se dérrobait sous ses pieds, il se demanda si il allait mourrir empoisonné pa toutes les cochonneries qu'il prenait.

Ah oui, il y avait aussi la cigarette, songea-t-il alors qu'il heurtait violement le sol.

Il aurait du arrêter...Mais ça le détendait.

Harry sentit deux bras puissants le saisir et le retourner. Il vit à travers un brouillard épaix le bleu du ciel et le blond du soleil.

Non de la lune.

De la lune ?

En plein jour?

Ah non! Il savait ce que c'était: la chevelure de Malefoy...de Draco. Il l'avait toujours reconnue. Il avait tellement rêvé d'y passer ses doigts.

Mais maintenant Draco savait. Il avait violé son esprit et Harry se sentait sale et honteux.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, qu'il voit en lui, qu'il vot dans son coeur, dans les profondeurs des ténèbres qu'il abritait, dans ses secrets les mieux gardés...

Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était arrivé, ce maudit blond avait tout mis à sac: ses cicatrices récentes et anciennes.

Il avait posé des questions.

Sur tout.

Sur tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Sur Sirius.

Sur son coma.

Sur Ron.

Sur les Dursley.

Sur son départ du monde de la magie.

Sur tout ce qu'il refoulait, sur tout ce qu'il désirait à la fois oublier et conserver.

Sur tout ce dont il voulait se débarrasser sans pour autant parvenir à le jeter.

Et pire que tout, non content de poser des questions, Draco était allé chercher des réponses lui-même, à la source.

Dans sa tête.

Dans ce magma en fusion qu'était son cerveau.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra violement: de douleur physique et psychologique.

Maintenant comment allait le percevoir Draco?

Comme "un sale pédé", "un petit allumeur"...

C'était bien les mots qu'il lui avait dit non?

Alors maintenant qu'il connaissait l'ampleur de ses sentiments, il allait le trainer dans la boue, le souiller...

ll allait se moquer, le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt...

Mais de toute façon il était déjà en train de mourrir alors...

-Je vais mourrir, sourit Harry dans un souffle, je ne te laisserai pas me tuer...Je pars...tout seul...comme un grand. Adieu ...Malefoy.

Draco sentit la panique le submerger quand il entendit les mots échappés des lèvres de Harry et qu'il le vit fermer les yeux.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça!

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça!

-Harry! Harry!

* * *

Bon c'est pas long mais la suite arrive bientôt et les choses vont bouger ^^

J'espère que cela vous à plu!

Laissez des reviews ! (la grosse mendiante ici lol)


	12. ALERTE

**ALERTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**

Ce qui suit est un copier coller que d'autres auteurs m'ont envoyer. LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT C'EST IMPORTANT!

Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécéssaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)  
On compte sur vous !

Croisons les doigts.

**_Je tenais à dire que je pense que je vais migrer mes fic sur un autre site: Le monde du slash._**

**_Vous pourrez les retrouver sous les mêmes titres et je ne changerai pas de pseudo._**


End file.
